Rusty Reindeer
Rusty Reindeer is the son of Roger, the younger brother of Rudolph and the main protagonist of Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen. He is a young reindeer who unlike his famous brother, is flightless. Like Rudolph, Rusty's nose has powers, though whilst Rudolph's lights up red, Rusty's lights up with different colours (e.g. blue, yellow and green) though only a slight flicker. He was also dismayed that his father payed more attention to Rudolph than him. He is also seen as an outcast by the other reindeer for not being able to fly. His place in the North Pole was acting as a stand-in for Rudolph at photoshoots. Rusty later attempts to help Mrs. Claus with her cooking show, only to end up making a mess with a frosting machine. He then goes to Santa's workshop to help the elves who are trying to get the hang of the new Naughty-Nice-O-Matic (a laptop that has the naughty and nice lists on it) whilst winching the old one (which is a giant computer with blinking lights and spools of tape) into a dump, but Rusty bumps the jack and causes it to teeter. This results in Rusty being sent out of the workshop. Wanting Roger to be proud of him and wishing to find his own place in Christmas rather than be known as being simply Rudolph's little brother, Rusty, on the advice of an elf named Hank, leaves The North Pole on Christmas Eve and heads to the big city, where he encounters a man who he at first thinks is Santa, only to discover that he's only an impersonator. He then joins a support group for holiday icons called Icons Anonymous which includes; Candie the Easter Bunny, Albert the Thanksgiving Turkey, Mr. C the Valentine's Day cherub and two Halloween ghosts named Trick and Treat. Rusty later acts as a stand in for a dog named Fred (who is playing a camel) in a church pageant and meets a boy (who name is not revealed and is credited as The Kid) who does not believe in Santa Claus (as he believes that only parents give presents) and decides to try and convince him that he does. He tells the Kid that parents give some presents, but there's always one special present that only Santa can give out. He also talks about The Naughty-Nice-O-Matic, which sorts out the naughty children from the nice ones. Later that night, the Kid finally starts believing in Santa, but learns that in order to get onto the nice list, he must confrim his belief to one of Santa' helpers before midnight on Christmas Eve or he will not get off the naughty list. Rusty and the Kid split up to search for one of Santa's helpers agreeing to meet up at Walmart. Rusty runs into Albert, who had been sent out by Icons Anonymous to look for him. They met the man dressed as Santa, who tells Rusty that if he was a good actor, he could exhibit twice tha appeal his brother. He gives Rusty a piece off advice; Don't see yourself in the art. See the art in yourself. This makes Rusty decide to look for Christmas from inside himself and goes to find the Kid. He goes to Walmart and finds the Kid staring at a catcher's mask (which the Kid wants for Christmas). Since none of Santa's helpers could be found in the city, Rusty tells the Kid that the only way to confrim his belief now is to go to The North Pole and declare it in person. They find a laptop (the same kind used as the Naughty-Nice-O-Matic) and find the North Pole's website and use a webcam to talk to the elves there. Upon learning that the elves are unable to get the naughty and nice list (which needs to be given to Santa in a few hours) due to problems with the laptop. After learning that Christmas will be cancelled if the list is not given to Santa in time, Rusty and the Kid used a Super Hyper Ultra Mega Rush Delivery to reach The North Pole. Before leaving, Rusty thanks the group for helping him find Christmas from within himself and says that his brother, Santa and the elves help people who already believe whilst he helps those who need help believing. They find Santa about to leave in his sleigh and manage to stop him. The Kid is able to fix the laptop and turns down his catcher's mask in return for Rusty to lead the sleigh. Rusty thanks the Kid, but tells him that as he cannot fly, he is no use, buthe has a better idea. After finally gaining his father's pride, Rusty is last seen with the Kid working as a Sleigh Traffic Controller. Appearance Rusty has brown fur with a black nose, antlers with two points on them and a light brown tuft of hair. He bears a resemblance to his brother Rudolph as when arriving at Icons Anonymous, he is at first mistaken for him. Gallery 20180812_181446.jpg|Rusty with his father Roger. Holidaze4.jpg|Rusty with Mrs. Claus Imageholidazerusty1.jpg Holidaze11.jpg|Rusty on top of Kringle Imageholidazerustyalbert2.jpg|Rusty with Albert Imagerak.jpg|Rusty with the Kid and Albert Imagerrt.jpg|Rusty with the Kid next to a cardboard cutout and toys of Rudolph. Banner 993.jpg|Rusty with the Kid, Trick, Treat, Candie, Albert and Mr. C. Imageholidazerustykidsantast.jpg Holidaze35.jpg 9989071-1345638155-215098.png Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Siblings Category:Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen characters Category:Animals Category:Bucks